Why Our love is Forbidden
by icHi'sa-linZz
Summary: Chap2! SasuNaru! R&R,,,  Yaoi, sho-ai,,
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna..

Ne fanfic kedua na** lin'Zz**..

Tiba-tiba kepkiran bwat fic ne..

Mga" reader sneng ma crita na..

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi-san**

**Warn: Yaoi, typo, alur kcpatan, OOC, dll..**

**Don't like, don't read..**

**Chapter1**

Ciit.. Ciit..

Pagi hari yang damai. Di salah satu kamar di kediaman Uzumaki. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki pirang sedang tertidur. Tak dipedulikannya suara decitan burung. Jam weker yang berbunyi pun tak ia hiraukan. Anak itu tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari anak itu, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyelinap disisinya. Anak berambut pirang itu merasa risih dengan sesuatu yang merayap disekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang akhirnya diketahui adalah sebuah robot anjing kecil, mengeluarkan suara gonggongan yang amat keras.

"HUWAA!" Teriak anak lelaki itu kaget.

Anak lelaki yang terbangun oleh gonggongan anjing robot itu terduduk sejenak. Anak ini memiliki paras yang imut untuk anak seumurnya. Rambutnya yang pirang sangat sepadan dengan kulit tannya, wajahnya juga dihiasi dengan kedua bola mata yang amat indah yakni biru laut. Tak lupa dikedua pipinya terdapat tiga garis tipis yang menambah kesan imut pada anak ini. Yak, itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto yang terbangun dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan merasa amat kesal. Ia dapat menerka perbuatan siapa ini. Dengan kesal ia turun dari tempat tidurnya . Ia keluar kamar dengan membawa anjing robot yang tadi mengganggunya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga lantai 2 rumahnya ke lantai 1. Ditemukannya sosok yang dari tadi dicarinya.

"Kyuu-nii!"

Teriak Naruto pada lelaki yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Ada apa sih Naru-chan? Pagi-pagi uda berisik."

"Ada apa lagi! Tau gak anjing buatan kakak ini hampir membuat telingaku tuli!" Jawab Naruto dengan ketus, sambil menyerahkan anjing robot buatan kakaknya itu.

"Ouw, bagaimana Naru-chan? Momo berhasil membangunkanmu juga hari ini?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan ketertarikan.

"Aduh nii-chan, jangan membuat hal-hal aneh kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya momo ini menggemaskan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan heran.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau nii-chan ada waktu untuk membuat benda-benda seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik nii-chan mulai masuk kesekolah lagi."

Yap, kakak Naruto ini memang sudah tak pernah masuk kesekolah lagi sejak 2 minggu terakhir. Mengapa? Ini dikarenakan pertengkarannya dengan Orochimaru guru sains di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya kekurang-cocokan mereka sudah terlihat dari awal semester. Orochimaru memang tidak senang dengan Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi yang memiliki otak jenius ini, memiliki keterampilan yang lebih baik dalam bidang Sains di banding dirinya yang telah mengambil gelar S2 ini. Jadinya, Orochimaru selalu saja mencari masalah, mulai dari mengomentari cara berpakaian Kyuubi, warna rambutnya, bahkan sekarang ia malah selalu mengomentari segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Cuma karena Kyuubi yang selalu bersabar dengan sikap gurunya itu, makanya tak pernah terjadi masalah. Tapi sekitar 2 minggu lalu, amarah Kyuubi memuncak ketika ia tahu bahwa Orochimaru telah berani melakukan pelecehan terhadap Naruto. Naruto yang selalu mendapat nilai buruk dalam Sains sering dipanggil ke ruang Orochimaru. Naruto selalu disuruh mengerjakan tugas diruangan itu. Ketika Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, Orichimaru selalu seenaknya melayangkan tangannya ke Naruto. Awalnya Orochimaru hanya sekedar mengelus-elus kepalanya, dan memegang pundaknya. Tapi karena Naruto yang masih polos tak pernah mencurigai perbuatan sensei nya ini. Ia menganggap yang dilakukan senseinya sebagai bentuk perhatian. Maka Orochimaru pun semakin berani, ketika ia berniat meraba-raba tubuh Naruto, sialnya bertepatan dengan saat Kyuubi memasuki ruangan Orochimaru untuk mengambil sampel pelajaran. Kyuubi yang memasuki ruangan melihat Orochimaru dengan muka mesumnya (bisa bayangkan sendiri bukan) sedang membuka baju Naruto, dengan tangannya menjelajahi bagian bawah Naruto. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja amarah Kyuubi meledak. Kyuubi langsung memberikan sebuah pukulan telak ke muka Orochimaru. Yang mengakibatkan orang yang dipukul langsung tergeletak pingsan. Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Orochimaru untuk mencari guru lain agar dapat meredakan amarah kakaknya.

"Aku malas pergi sekolah."

"Koq begitu sih? Nanti aku adukan pada ayah dan ibu ya." Ancam Naruto.

"Adukan saja, aku tak takut."

"Aduh, sudahlah nii, bukankah masa skors mu uda selesai? Masa kamu masih tak mau masuk. Ntar kamu ketinggalan materi pelajaran loh."

Memang karena kejadian itu, Kyuubi akhirnya diskors selama 1 minggu karena memukul guru. Sedangkan Orochimaru? Ia di skors selama 2 minggu untuk introspeksi diri.

"Biarin, aku malas masuk, lagipula aku takkan ketinggalan pelajaran. Karena otakku ini jenius tau."

"Dasar! Ya uda, aku mau beres-beres dulu. Nanti Orochimaru sensei sudah masuk kelas. Aku tak mau telat."

Mendengar ucapan Orochimaru, membuat dahi Kyuubi berkerut.

"Orochimaru?"

" sensei sudah sembuh dari cedera akibat pukulan nii-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"Cih, kurasa aku harus masuk kesekolah juga" ucap Kyuubi seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia takut Orochimaru akan melecehkan Naruto lagi. Apalagi mengingat Naruto yang amat polos, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia telah dilecehkan oleh gurunya dan malah beranggapan bahwa ia dan Orochimaru sedang memiliki masalah. Memang adik bungsunya itu harus selalu ia lindungi.

...

_"Otou-chan,otou-chan, kau mau kemana? Cacu mau ikut"_

_Sasuke kecil berlari mengikuti ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkan rumah. Di belakang Sasuke, ibu Sasuke sedang mengejarnya , berusaha mencegah anaknya ikut bersama mantan suaminya itu._

_"Sasuke! Berhenti nak! Jangan kejar ayahmu lagi. Biarkan saja dia pergi." Teriak Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, seraya mencengkeram tangan Sasuke mencegahnya mengejar ayahnya._

_"Ta,tapi okaa-chan. Cacu mau sama ayah. Hiks..hiks.." Isak Sasuke._

_"Sudah Sasuke, biarkan ayahmu pergi. Ia lebih memilih hidup bersama kekasih lelakinya, daripada dengan kita." Teriak Mikoto agar Sasuke berhenti mengejar ayahnya, meskipun teriakannya lebih menyerupai isakan yang menahan tangis._

_"Kekasih lelaki?"_

_"Iya Sasuke, ayahmu lebih memilih pasangan gay nya ketimbang kita keluarganya sendiri."_

_"Okaa-chan, gai itu apa?"_

_"Kamu tak usah tau Sasuke. Tapi berjanjilah Sasuke. Jangan pernah menemui ayahmu itu."_

_"Tapi mengapa, bukankah otou-chan celalu bahagia bercama kita? Iyakan okaa-chan.." Sasuke mulai menangis kembali. _

_Mikoto hanya terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan anak bungsunya ini. Tanpa sadar airmata pun mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat ibunya menangis seperti ini. Sasuke pun mengelus-elus kepala ibunya dengan perlahan._

_"O,okaa-chan jangan nangis. Cacuke janji tak akan mencari otou-chan. Jadi okaa-chan jangan nangis lagi. Cacu jadi cedih melihat okaa-chan nangis."_

_Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam melihat anak bungsunya ini berusaha menghiburnya. Mikoto lalu menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya._

_"Arigatou, Sasuke"_

_Sasuke kecil hanya dapat terdiam. Dalam hati terdalam Sasuke, ia berjanji takkan pernah membuat ibunya bersedih seperti ini lagi._

Sasuke lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Berusaha mengingat apa yang ia mimpikan. Mimpi mengenai masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya dengan air dingin. Hal ini selalu membuatnya segar dan melupakan apa yang baru di mimpikannya. Segera selesai mandi, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai berpakaian, setelah itu ia membuat sendiri sarapan paginya.

Sasuke memandangi rumah yang sekarang di tempatinya. Dulu tempat ini adalah rumah yang selalu digunakan keluarganya untuk berlibur mengunjungi teman ayahnya. Tapi sejak kejadian saat ia berumur 4 tahun, ia dan ibunya tak pernah lagi kembali ketempat ini. Sekarang ia kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ia tinggal kembali di sini. Sebenarnya cukup berat juga meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri di negara Suna. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMP nya di negara Konoha. Sebenarnya tanpa beasiswa pun ia masih dapat melanjutkan sekolah di Suna, karena keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga paling terpandang. Tapi karena keinginannya untuk hidup mandiri, ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di negara Konoha. Tapi jangan salah mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya anak kaya yang ingin coba-coba hidup mandiri. Begini-begini Sasuke merupakan pengusaha paling sukses di negaranya, meskipun usianya masih begitu belia.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskannya, Sasuke pun bergegas pergi ke sekolah barunya. Padahal sudah beberapa hari Sasuke ada di Konoha, tapi ia belum sempat masuk ke sekolah barunya, ini karena Sasuke masih harus mengurusi proses perpindahannya dari Suna ke Konoha, dan ia juga masih harus menangani beberapa proyek perusahaannya yang belum terselesaikan.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Sasuke pun berangkat.

...

Kyuubi sedang berdiri di depan pagar pintu rumahnya. Ia sedang menunggu adik bungsunya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia kesal juga, bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu adiknya diluar. Karena kesabarannya sudah habis akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kerumah dan menyeret adiknya ini, maklum ia tidak ingintelat datang kesekolah. Meskipun ia membolos lebih dari 1 minggu, tapi tetap saja kata "telat masuk" takkan pernah masuk dalam kamusnya.

"NA-RU-TO! Cepat turun , uda mau telat ni"teriak Kyuubi dari bawah tangga.

"Iya,iya." Naruto berlari keluar dari kamar, dan menuruni tangga.

"Ceh, kenapa lama sekali sih Naru? Ayo cepat."

"Apaan sih, biasa juga jam segini masuknya. Nii-chan aja yang kerajinan. Padahal tadi bilangnya tak mau masuk." Sewot Naruto.

"Iya,iya, uda ayo cepat."

...

Meskipun waktu lonceng masuk masih ada 5 menit, Naruto langsung bergegas masuk kekelas. Ia tak mau mencari gara-gara dengan guru Sainsnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Kakaknya itu tentu saja uda terlebih dahulu masuk kekelas. Mana mau seorang Kyuubi itu telat masuk sekolah.

Sreett!

Naruto membuka pintu kelas nya dengan keras. Sebenarnya bukan karena sengaja, tapi karena kelelahan berlari dari lantai 1 hingga kekelasnya ini yang berada dilantai 4, jadinya kekuatannya tak terkontrol. Naruto kemudian memandang kesekeliling kelas. Dalam hatinya Naruto amat cemas kalau-kalau gurunya yakni Orochimaru sudah datang. Padahal belum lonceng. Maklum, gurunya yang satu ini selalu saja cepat sekali masuk kelas, walaupun lonceng belum berbunyi. Tapi untunglah gurunya yang satu itu belum masuk kelas. Sebenarnya Naruto tak begitu peduli juga sih kalau telat masuk pada pelajaran guru ini. Tapi karena guru ini selalu menghukumnya kalau ia terlambat dengan cara memberinya tugas atau menyuruhnya ke ruangan Orochimaru untuk mendengar ceramah. Apalagi perlakuan gurunya yang satu itu, selalu membuatnya tak begitu nyaman. Gurunya itu selalu memberinya perhatian yang berlebihan, dengan mengelus kepalanya, padahal ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Gurunya itu juga senang sekali meraba pundak pinggang, maupun bagian tubuh atas lainnya. Tapi karena sifat Naruto yang memang masih begitu polos sehingga tak pernah menganggap perbuatan guru mesumnya itu sebagai perbuatan yang buruk. Tapi toh itu tak pernah menimbulkan dampak negatif bagi Naruto, jadi Naruto merasa oke-oke aja. Tapi tetap aja ia merasa risih dengan perlakuan gurunya ini, apalagi perlakuannya yang terakhir kali itu. Tapi sudahlah, memang Naruto yang pada dasarnya uda polos, atau mungkin kelewat bodoh, jadi ia tak memerdulikannya.

Naruto pun berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada paling belakang dan letaknya tepat di samping jendela. Begitu tiba di tempat duduknya, ia langsung meletakkan ranselnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, matanya tertuju pada Kiba yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan Kiba.

"Ohayou Naruto."Cengir Kiba.

"Ohayou Kiba."

Memang kedua orang ini merupakan sahabat dari kecil. Sifat mereka pun terbilang cukup mirip.

"Ne,ne, Naruto, tumben kau cepat sekali datang. Biasanya kan telat mulu."

"Wekq. Aku tak selalu telat juga kali."

"Gak koq, seingatku, kau itu kan memang selalu telat."

"Sudahlah malas debat sama kamu." Naruto langsung memalingkan mukanya tanda kalau ia tuh lagi ngambek.

"Cep-cep, jangan ngambek dong. Btw, Kyuubi uda masuk sekolah ya? Tadi aku liat dia di tempat Kepsek.

"Iya. Eh? Tempat Kepsek? Ngapain dia disana?"

"Yeh, mana ku tau. Kan kau adiknya, gimana sih." Seru Kiba.

"Ah sudahlah. Btw, Orochin mana?"

"Gak tau. Woi! Shika, kau lagi mimpi apa sih? Tanganmu daritadi ngelus pahaku terus! Emank aku bantal apa? " Gerutu Kiba, sambil mengangkat tangan Shikamaru, yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hmm? Nani?" Gumam Shikamaru yang masih setengah tidur.

"Tanganmu Shika!" Teriak Kiba, karena tangan Shikamaru mulai meraba pinggangnya.

"Urusai, kiba." Shikamaru menutup telinganya, untuk menghindari ketulian akibat teriakan Kiba.

"Kau yang mulai duluan.." Gerutu Kiba, yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Ne? Naruto. Tumben cepat datang?" Shikamaru mengalih kan pembicaraannya

"Hahaha. Benarkan yang kubilang Naru." Tawa Kiba meledak.

"Ukh.. Kau juga Shika. Kenapa sih? Memang aneh banget ya kalau aku cepat datang. Huh." Naruto kembali ngambek lagi.

Shikamaru yang bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, ia memandangi mimik Naruto, lalu menatap Kiba yang berada di sampingnya dan mereka berduapun serempak tertawa. Melihat hal itu muka Naruto makin masam, maklum ia paling benci di cemooh tentang kebiasaannya.

Teng-teng..

Lonceng tersengar berbunyi. Tak beberapa lama, guru wali kelasnya pun masuk. Guru wali kelas 2 SMP ini adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Yak, anak-anak, hari ini Orochimaru sensei tidak masuk. Ia sedang menjalani masa ujian untuk mengambil sertifikat gurunya yang dulu sempat tertunda. Jadi selama beberapa hari ini, pelajaran Sains akan di ajarkan oleh aku." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Heeeh! Koq Kakashi sih yang ngajar?" Seru Chouji yang duduk paling depan.

"Ada masalah Chouji?" Senyum Kakashi semakin menakutkan.

"Berarti pelajaran Sains akan jadi pelajaran yang berbahaya nih, kan yang ngajar tuh guru termesum seantero Konoha." Ucap Lee yang tentunya langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan penghapus papan dan juga ditambah dengan Death glare ala Kakashi.

"Baik, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, aku ingin kalian mengenal seorang murid yang akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini."

"Yak, Sasuke, masuk."

Semua mata di kelas Kakashi langsung menuju ke pintu yang mulai terbuka (minus Naruto). Masuklah seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya. Rambutnya berwarna raven dengan bola matanya yang hitam pekat, ditambah dengan muka stoicnya yang menambah kesan emo pada cowok yang satu ini. Seluruh murid kelas itu hanya dapat menahan nafas, melihat aura dan juga ketampanan yang terpancar dari pemuda ini.

"Yak, Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Suna. Terima kasih." Begitu perkenalan singkat dari Sasuke.

Seluruh anak penghuni kelas 2 SMP itu hanya dapat diam saja, lebih tepatnya tak dapat bicara. Maklum baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat murid pindahan yang memberikan perkenalan diri yang begitu singkat, selain Aburame Shino. Itupun Shino masih ada bercerita mengenai hobi berserangganya.

"Ehemm baiklah, kalau tak ada yang mau ditanyakan. Sasuke kamu duduk di sebelah Naruto." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku paling belakang, tepat disamping anak lelaki pirang yang sedang duduk melamun.

Seluruh kelas langsung melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan ke tempat Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah ringan, perlahan. Setelah tiba, ia langsung berdiri di belakang Naruto. Murid lain yang melihat ini, hanya dapat menahan nafas. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan bahwa cowok raven ini bakal menyapa Naruto.

"Oi, Dobe, aku mau duduk disini." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto yang melamun sedaritadi langsung memalingkan kepalanya menyusuri suara dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Ck,Dobe." Cemooh Sasuke.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut dengan Dobe, Teme!" Kata Naruto memanas.

"Ya kau, cepat minggir, aku mau duduk disana."

"Woi, aku tak mau! Inikan tempatku. Duduk saja di sana." Seru Naruto seraya menunjuk bangku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau disana Dobe."

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme."

"Ck, Dobe."

"Teme!"

Melihat adu mulut ini seluruh kelas hanya bisa sweatdrop. Akhirnya Kakashi lah yang angkat bicara.

"Naruto, biarkan saja Sasuke yang duduk disana. Kau duduk dibangku kosong di sebelahnya saja."

"Tapi sensei."

"Sudah Naruto, cepat pindah."

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti. Mau bagaimana lagi, gurunya sudah berkata seperti itu. Naruto berpindah ke sebelah, sedangkan Sasuke langsung duduk di tempat Naruto tadi.

Kelas pun dimulai. Selama pelajaran Naruto hanya dapat menggerutu, sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, melihat pepohonan diluar sekolah barunya.

Tak lama setelah pelajaran berlangsung, kedua cowok yang duduk paling belakang inipun tertidur bersamaan.

...

Teng-teng..

Istirahat keduapun dimulai. Anak-anak kelas 2 SMP Konoha langsung berlarian keluar menuju kantin untuk membeli makan siang.

Kiba yang baru bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menoleh kebangku dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Oi, Naruto. Bangun, mau kekantin gak?" Bisik Kiba ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggeliat geli mendengar bisikan Naruto.

"Oi Naruto." Kata Kiba lagi.

"Bentar Kyuu-nii. Naru masih mau bobok." Ucap Naruto dengan nada manja, dan muka yang amat manis.

"Oi, aku Kiba tau, cepetan. Mau makan gak?"

"Bentar aja. Naru belum lapar."

"Ya uda kalo gak mau. Padahal menu hari ini Ramen ayam loh Naruto." Bisik Kiba lagi.

"APA! Ramen Ayam? Aku mau!" Seru Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Perbuatannya ini malah membuat orang disampingnya ikut terbangun.

"Woi Dobe, berisik sekali sih."

"Akhh.. Teme." Tunjuk Naruto.

"Diam usuratonkachi. Telingku bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu yang cempreng itu."Kata Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Aku punya nama Teme! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Seru Naruto.

"Ck, yang kutau kau itu Dobe, Dobe."

"Teme!" Amarah Naruto meledak.

Kiba yang dari tadi diam langsung membangunkan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, untuk melerai pertengkaran yang akan segera dibumbuhi dengan perkelahian ini.

"Naruto berhenti." Ucap Shikamaru sekaligus menguap lebar.

"Tapi Shika, dia yang nyari masalah duluan." Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Udahlah Naruto, kau juga yang salah. Kan kau yang membuat dia terkejut karena teriakanmu." Ucap Kiba akhirnya.

"Tapi,."

"Hei Naruto, istirahat uda mau selesai. Ntar kau gak kebagian ramen lo." Kata Kiba akhirnya.

"Akhh.. Ramennya. Ayo Kiba kita ke Kantin."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba, Naruto langsung menyeret Kiba pergi ke kantin. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat diam melihat makhluk pirang yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"Sipirang yang aneh." Gumam Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

...

Naruto berjalan kembali kekelas. Mukanya terlihat amat cerah, kenapa? Karena ia sudah mendapatkan ramen kesukaannya. Ia membawa ramennya ini kekelas. Setelah sampai kekelas ia langsung memakan ramennya itu. Sesekali diliriknya pemuda disampingnya yang sedang menatap pepohonan melewati jendela.

"Oi, teme. Lagi ngapain?"

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe. Urusi saja makananmu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke yang tak mendengar teriakan dari cowok pirang teman sebangkunya, lalu menoleh melihat lelaki pirang itu. Ternyata si pirang sedang asik menikmati ramen jumbonya.

"Aku mau tanya Teme."Ujar Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Tak ada kata lain selain 'hn' ya Teme?"Seru Naruto kesal.

"Ada apa Dobe."

"Aku cuma mau nanya. Nama kamu siapa sebenarnya apa sih Teme? Kok kamu ada di kelas ini? Anak pindahan ya?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak, coba bayangkan, Sasuke sudah masuk dikelas ini dari tadi, dan sudah duduk disebelahnya selama beberapa jam, dan juga sudah bertengkar dengannya beberapa kali, tapi baru sekarang ia menanyakan bahwa Sasuke itu anak pindahan ya?

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan beberapa orang anak yang ada dikelas hanya dapat keheranan melihat cowok stoic yang baru pindah itu tertawa tiada henti. Beberapa gadis juga turut mampir ke kelas 2 ini hanya untuk melihat ini, dan sukses menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pujaan hati wanita di Konoha Gakuen ini.

"A,apa sih yang kau tertawakan?" Naruto langsung menghentikan acara makannya, mukanya langsung merah padam.

"Kau anak yang menarik ya." Ucap Sasuke masih menahan tawanya yang tiada henti.

"Uhk, sudahlah Teme." Naruto lalu ngambek, mendengar perkataan Sasuke, yang terkesan mengejek baginya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 14 tahun, aku merupakan pindahan dari Suna, Dobe." Tawa Sasuke akhirnya mereda.

"Ou, Sasuke. Salam kenal ya." Naruto menyengir seraya mengacungkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"Naruto, Naruto ada?"Tanya seorang lelaki dengan cemas.

"Aku disini, Pein-senpai. Ada apa?" Teriak Naruto dari kursi paling belakang.

"Ayo cepat ikut aku. Kyuubi sedang bertengkar dengan Kepsek." Seru Pein.

"Apa?" Naruto langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas menuju ke ruang Kepala sekolahnya.

...

Di Bandara Konoha.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di bandara Konoha. Ada yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke luar Konoha, ada juga yang baru pulang ke Konoha.

Diantara kerumunan orang itu terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam lurus yang elegan. Lelaki itu kelihatan berusia kira-kira 25 tahun. Lelaki itu memiliki penampilan yang keren, dengan matanya yang hitam. Meskipun diwajahnya terlihat sedikit keriput, tetapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang terpancar dari wajahnya itu.

Itu adalah sosok dari Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi baru saja kembali lagi keKonoha, negara tempatnya dilahirkan. Sudah 15 tahun sejak kepergiannya dari Konoha. Tentu saja ia merasa kangen dengan negara kelahirannya ini.

Saat ia masih disini umurnya baru 10 tahun. Ia pergi dari Konoha, karena ia mendapatkan seorang donatur dari negara Amerika, untuk melanjutkan studinya di bidang matematika. Kenapa anak 10 tahun bisa mendapatkan semua itu? Tentu saja karena otak Itachi yang jenius itu. Ia sudah menguasai semua pelajaran sekolah dari mulai SD hingga tingkatan SMA. Karena ia memiliki ketertarikan dalam bidang Matematika, ia mau melanjutkan kuliahnya, dan kebetulan ia mendapatkan Donatur yang berminat pada kejeniusannya dan ingin mempekerjakannya di perusahaan terbaik di negara Amerika. Tentu saja hal itu tak ia tolak, meskipun hal itu ditentang begitu keras oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tapi tetap saja setelah berhasil meyakinkan orangtuanya ia pun pergi ke negara Amerika. Sejak kepergiannya ke Amerika, ia tak pernah melakukan kontak hubungan apapun dengan keluarganya, karena donaturnya tak mengijinkannya untuk berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Hal itu dikarenakan donaturnya takut ada kemungkinan Itachi akan berubah pikiran, dan malah balik kembali ke negara Konoha.

Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia baru mendapatkan informasi bahwa keluarganya telah tercerai-berai. Mendengar info ini Itachi langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara Konoha.

Selama tinggal di Konoha, Itachi akan menyewa sebuah hotel, karena ia tak ingat dimana tempat tinggalnya dulu. Meskipun seorang jenius, tetapi kalau sudah 15 tahun tak pernah melihat rumahnya, apalagi adanya perubahan di tiap-tiap sudut negara Konoha, tentu saja dapat membuat seorang Itachi akan lupa juga. Tapi karena hari yang masih begitu pagi ini. Ia jadi berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di negara kelahirannya.

Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menyewa seorang pengendara mobil untuk mengendarai mobilnya sekaligus menjadi pemandunya selama berada di Konoha. Itachipun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang ia ingat, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan salah satu orangtuanya.

...

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaganya, begitu mendengar bahwa Kyuubi kakaknya bertengkar hebat dengan Kepala sekolah. Padahal tadi pagi kakaknya itu terlihat baik-baik saja, eh malah sekarang mencari ribut lagi.

Naruto tiba di depan pintu Kepala sekolahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia membuka pintu Kepala sekolah dan melihat kakaknya sedang duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan Kepsek. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan Kepala sekolahnya. Terlihat lah seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat muda padahal usianya sudah mencapai 50 tahun itu. Wanita itu memiliki fisik yang lumayan kekar dengan rambut pirang yang panjang diikat 2. Wanita itu semula menundukkan kepalanya terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Naruto.

"Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya wanita itu dengan datar.

"Tadi aku dengar obaa-chan bertengkar dengan nii-chan."

"Biasa, kakakmulah yang memulai pertengkaran."

"Eh? Kyuu-nii kau berbuat apalagi sih?" Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya menatap kakaknya yang sedang duduk santai tanpa memerdulikan Kepala sekolahnya.

"Haah.. Kenapa sih aku harus punya cucu yang begini merepotkan. Dasar." Gerutu Kepala sekolah.

"Diamlah Tsunade-baa."

Cucu? Betul Tsunade adalah nenek dari Naruto dan Kyuubi. Meskipun ia nenek dari Naruto dan Kyuubi, tapi sifatnya lebih mencondong pada Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruto memang lebih mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya, wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya Namikaze Minato, dan sifat yang periang seperti sifat ibunya Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ada apa lagi obaa-chan?"

Tsunade lalu menceritakan yang terjadi pada Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Kyuubi sedang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia takut akan terlambat masuk kedalam kelas. Meskipun waktunya masih ada 5 menit sebelum lonceng berbunyi. Ketika sedang berjalan ia tak sengaja mendengarkan namanya disebut. Jadinya ia berjalan ke tempat asal suara yang menyebut namanya itu. _

_"Hei, kau tau gak? Katanya Namikaze Kyuubi dari kelas 3 itu adalah seorang gay?" Kata salah seorang lelaki disana._

_Nyut! Tiba-tiba dahi Kyuubi berkedut mendengar pembicaraan ini._

_"Benarkah? Berarti rumor yang kudengar benar dong?"_

_"Rumor apa?"_

_"Katanya Kyuubi itu sering melakukan hal 'ITU' dengan Naruto, adiknya sendiri."_

_"Eh? Benarkah?"_

_Sekarang Kyuubi semakin terbakar emosi mendengarkan tuduhan tak bertanggung jawab yang di lontarkan oleh kedua lelaki disana._

_"Iya, katanya Naruto lah yang menyebabkan Orochin di skors."_

_"Kok bisa?"_

_"Dari rumor yang kudengar, Naruto yang menggoda Orochin, sehingga ketika Orochin mau menyentuh Naruto, tak sengaja Kyuubi masuk, jadinya terjadi perkelahian deh."_

_Brak! Sudah habis kesabaran Kyuubi, ia langsung masuk kekelas dimana terlihat dua orang lelaki sedang duduk merokok dan bergosip. Kyuubi langsung melayangkan tinjuan kemuka kedua orang itu. Jangan kira itu adalah pukulan yang kecil. Begini-begini, selain jenius Kyuubi juga merupakan petarung yang handal. Untung saja perkelahian ini dihentikan, dan Kyuubi pun langsung dibawa ketempat Kepala sekolah._

Mendengar cerita dari neneknya, dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut. Naruto? Dan Kyuubi? Gay? Tidak, itu takkan pernah terjadi. Naruto itu normal, dan ia rasa kakaknya Kyuubi juga masih amat normal.

"Apa itu? Aku normal baa-chan."

"Aku tau Naruto. Tapi sikap kakakmu itu. Keterlaluan! Seharusnya sebagai cucu kepala sekolah kau harus bisa bersikap lebih dingin dalam menghadapi masalah seperti ini."

"Biarin saja! Lagipula mereka tak tau bahwa aku dan Naruto adalah cucumu kan. Jadi kurasa takkan ada masalah dengan ini." Ucap Kyuubi.

Ya memang walaupun Kyuubi dan Naruto merupakan cucu Tsunade, tapi tak ada satupun murid di sekolah yang dibimbing neneknya ini tahu bahwa Kyuubi dan Naruto cucu kepala sekolah.

"Kyuu-nii betul! Masa kami berdua di bilang gay, incest pulak. Mana bisa ini diterima!" Seru Naruto marah juga.

Kyuubi langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Betul-betul! Kau memang adikku Naruto. Hahaha. Lihatkan baa-chan. Naruto juga sependapat denganku." Tawa kemenangan menghiasi wajah Kyuubi.

"Hah sudahlah, aku hanya berharap kejadian ini takkan terulang lagi."

"Kami tak jamin baa-chan." Seru mereka bersamaan.

Dahi Tsunade berkedut.

"Kalau tidak aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada kakek kalian."Kata Tsunade akhirnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi akhirnya terdiam. Memang yang bisa mendiamkan mereka hanyalah kakek mereka Jiraiya. Kenapa bisa? Itu karena kakek yang meskipun mesum itu kalau sudah marah amat sangat menyeramkan. Pernah sekali ketika mereka berdua menginap di rumah kakek dan neneknya, mereka berdua pergi bermain hingga lupa waktu yang menyebabkan mereka mendapat hukuman dari kakeknya. Hukuman yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan.

"Sudahlah, baa-chan. Kyuu-nii takkan mengulanginya lagi. Aku jamin."

"Bagus, kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Naruto dan Kyuubi pun pergi keluar dari ruang nenek mereka. Mereka berdua berdiam diri sejenak. Lalu mereka saling menatap.

"Kyuu-nii, kurasa tadi aku dengar baa-chan bilang kita tak boleh mengulangi kejadian hari ini kan. Berarti tidak boleh memukul dong." Kata Naruto.

"Betul, tapi kurasa.." Ujar Kyuubi misterius.

"Kurasa, kita boleh.." Lanjut Naruto.

Mereka saling pandang. Tanpa berkata hati mereka amat kompak berkata.

'Kita boleh mengerjai mereka bukan baa-chan."

Terdengar tawa setan dari arah sudut keruang kepala sekolah. Sejenak hampir seluruh sekolah merasa merinding.

...

Akhirnya pulang sekolah. Naruto langsung bergegas balik kekelas duluan untuk mengambil tasnya. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang puas. Ia dan Kyuubi habis melakukan sesuatu hal. Yah, ini membuat ia dan Kyuubi amat sangat puas tentunya.

Begitu sampai dikelas, ia melihat kelasnya telah kosong. Diliriknya tempat duduknya, rupanya masih ada orang disana. Ei, bukankah itu, Teme.

"Oi, teme, belum pulang?" Teriak Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati mejanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak bereaksi, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Nnhh." Guman Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang amat tampan itu bahkan ketika ia ketiduran, membuat Naruto merona merah sesaat.

'Eitss, apa sih yang kupikirkan' batin Naruto.

Naruto berusaha membangunkan Sasuke kembali, dengan mengguncang tubuhnya semakin kuat. Dan akhirnya karena guncangan yang terlalu kuat, Sasuke pun terjatuh dari tempat duduknya disusul Naruto. Sekarang keadaannya Naruto berada dibawah, tepatnya ditimpa tubuh Sasuke. Sejenak Naruto hanya terdiam. Lalu ketika kesadarannya kembali segera ia berteriak.

"Wuaah! Teme! Menyingkir!" Teriak Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa sih Dobe. Berisik sekali. Kau ingin aku mengalami gangguan pendengaran ya." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Ce,cepat menyingkir Teme. Nanti ada yang liat."

Sasuke seakan baru sadar dengan keadaannya dan Naruto saat ini, langsung menyingkir dari Naruto.

"Huh, Teme. Kenapa belum pulang?"Naruto akhirnya bangkit.

"..."

"Kok diam saja?"

"Aku menunggumu dobe."

Mendengar hal ini Naruto langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menunggu? Ngapain?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku cuma tak ingin barangmu hilang saja, kupikir kau masih lama, jadi kutunggu saja."

Mendengar hal ini, Naruto langsung tersenyum.

"Makasih Teme. Kamu ternyata baik juga ya."

Melihat senyum Naruto, entah mengapa dada Sasuke sedikit berdetak lebih kencang. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang Dobe." Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

" Teme." Naruto bergegas menyusun bukunya dan menyusul langkah kaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Chapter 1 finish..

Hhaa..

Rencana nya buat oneshot, tak taunya malah TBC again..

Ckck..

Tapi tetap baca ya reader..

Please review..


	2. Chapter 2

Yay-yay..

**Lama gak apdet~**

**Tehee~**

**Gomen"**

Maklum, Lin'Zz ge nyare inspirasi,,

heheh(nyari alasan euy! )

Btw,,

Bwat:

**Ruki-san,**

Sep" pzti ak ushakan pengtkan na,,

Truz repiuw ne,, ^^

**Sakuraii-san;**

Haik, gomennasai,, TToTT

Lin'Zz bkal ushain pmakaian EYD yg btul,,

Thenkiuu bwat saran na,,

Btw ttng pair fugaku, kek na msih lma bru mncul,,

Tpi ttep ada kq,,

**Lady Gugu;**

Hwaa! Arigatou gozaimasu,,,

Mmang fic ini bklan dibwat dngan pnuh pertntangan,,

Tpi kek na, gak smpe pnuh cercaan ma hinaan,,

Jdi gak iza menuhin keinginan senpai,, TT_TT

Tpi bkalan di usahain gak ngecewain reader..

Lin'Zz bkal ushain ttep narik perhatian dri reader kq,, ^^

**Misyel;**

Tentu" bkal Lin'Zz seru"in,,

Hahaha,,

**Pairing: SasuNaru..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi senpai..**

**Warn: Yaoi, crita belit", OOC, alur kecepetan, typo, dll..**

**Don't like don't read..**

**Chapter 2**

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan paras wajah yang liar. Dia memiliki rambut landak dengan warna merah kehitaman. Lelaki ini memiliki wajah putih kecoklatan, matanya berwarna merah kehitaman, seperti warna ruby. Postur tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi.

Itulah ciri-ciri fisik dari seorang Kyuubi. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang menunggu adiknya di gerbang sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Kyuubi terus menerus mengomel, mengucapkan sumpah serapah, bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah daritadi menunggu adiknya. Tapi orang yang daritadi ditunggunya malah tidak nongol-nongol. Padahal tadi adiknya berkata akan pergi mengambil tas sebentar, lalu adiknya itu akan menemaninya untuk membeli beberapa barang keperluan penelitiannya. Penelitian? Yup! Kyuubi yang seorang jenius ini juga bekerja sebagai peneliti barang elektronik. Meskipun usianya lumayan muda, tapi kehebatan dalam pembuatan dan penelitian barang-barang berbau elektroniknya ini sudah diakui oleh beberapa cabang perusahaan Konoha.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama menunggu, ia melihat juga adiknya berjalan ke arahnya, tapi disampingnya terlihat seseorang. Seseorang? Tunggu! Siapa itu? Sepertinya Kyuubi tak pernah melihat sosok itu bersama Naruto. Maka dengan tampang menyelidik, Kyuubi terus menerus melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di tempat kakaknya menunggu menjadi heran melihat tingkah kakaknya yang amat mencurigakan.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii lagi ngapain?" Kata Naruto menyelidik.

"Hei, siapa orang disampingmu? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekolah." Bisik Kyuubi ke telinga Naruto.

"Ou, ini Sasuke, murid pindahan yang masuk kekelas ku." Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, ini Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak kandungku." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi lalu saling memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Mereka hanya terdiam saja. Keduanya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berjabat tangan. Akhirnya Naruto juga yang angkat bicara.

"Ne, salaman dong! Kok malah diam-diaman sih?" Ucap Naruto kesel karena melihat 2 orang dihadapannya ini malah diam-diaman.

Kyuubilah yang memulai perkenalan, seraya mengacungkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sasuke. Tapi orang yang ingin disalami malah diam mengacuhkan.

"Woi, kau punya mata tidak sih. Tak bisa apa berjabat tangan sebentar." Kyuubi langsung kesal, karena tidak ditanggapi.

"Hn."

"Woi, bicara dikit kek." Kyuubi mulai naik darah.

"Hn."

Nyut! Kepala Kyuubi langsung berurat persimpangan tiga. Amarahnya makin menaik. Naruto yang tau bahwa amarah kakaknya akan memuncak segera menahan tangan kakaknya.

"Nii, tahan amarahmu." Pinta Naruto.

"Hei, jangan berteman dengan dia, Naruto. Orang pelit bicara ini amat sangat menyebalkan."

"Sudah nii."

Sasuke akhirnya mendekati Naruto. Tangannya memegangi bahu Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu si Dobe mau berteman dengan siapa."

"Dia adikku. Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari dia!" Ucap Kyuubi ketus, maklum gitu-gitu Kyuubi punya penyakit Brother complex yang parah.

"Oi, teme jauhkan tanganmu. Nanti Kyuu-nii bisa lebih marah lagi. Aku ada keperluan lagi dengan kakakku, jadi aku pulang dulu ya. Sebaiknya kau juga cepatlah pulang." Naruto dengan gelisah melepas pegangan Sasuke pada bahunya. Ia lalu mengajak Kyuubi berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke yang ditinggal pergi Naruto, hanya diam berdiri. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sekolah barunya.

...

"Ceh, apa-apaan temanmu itu." Sewot Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah nii, Sasuke memang begitu. Aku saja yang baru ketemu dengan dia, sudah dibuat kesal setengah mati." Ucap Naruto, yang entah mengapa sama sekali tak membantu meredakan amarah Kyuubi.

"Orang seperti itu, lebih baik kau jauhi saja Naruto. Nanti kau marah ketularan penyakit pelit bicaranya."

"Penyakit seperti itu, tidak bisa menular nii. Lagipula Sasuke baik kok, buktinya dia mau menjaga tasku yang ada dikelas dan menungguku hingga aku kembali mengambil tas."

Nyut, dahi Kyuubi berkerut. Mana ada orang sebaik itu. Apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu, mana belum sampai 1 hari juga. Sepertinya Kyuubi harus mulai waspada menghadapi lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Karna menurutnya lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu pasti punya maksud tersembunyi terhadap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia lagi. Ayo kita segera ke toko Kabuto. Aku tak mau sampai barang yang ingin kubeli habis stoknya." Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tenanglah Kyuu-nii, Kabuto tidak mungkin menjual barang-barang yang ingin kamu beli. Diakan tergila-gila padamu." Goda Naruto.

Betul sekali. Pemilik toko barang keperluan untuk elektronika ini amat sangat tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Kyuubi. Ini semua berawal dari 2bulan lalu. Ketika Kyuubi yang masih terikat kontrak dengan sebuah perusahaan di Konoha. Saat itu, alat-alat keperluan penelitian Kyuubi sedang dalam masa sekarat, alias barangnya tidak memadai untuk melanjutkan penelitian. Begitu kyuubi mendengar bahwa di salah satu toko di Konoha street, terdapat sebuah toko yang baru saja dibangun dan di dalamnya terdapat berbagai fasilitas peralatan khusus untuk para peneliti yang lengkap, Kyuubi langsung pergi ke toko tersebut. Kabuto yang menjadi pengurus di toko itu, merupakan seorang yang ahli dalam memalsukan alat-alat untuk penelitian, meskipun hal tersebut tak pernah ketahuan. Jadi begitu Kyuubi yang baru berlangganan di toko itu, dapat langsung mengetahui mana alat-alat penelitian yang asli, dan mana alat-alat penelitian yang telah dipalsukan, langsung menarik perhatiannya. Kabuto yang memang memiliki ketertarikan pada sesama jenis itu, langsung menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai incarannya. Maklum, Kyuubi memiliki inner beauty tersendiri. Buat sebagian uke, Kyuubi merupakan tipe seme idaman, karena memiliki wajah yang tampan dan sikapnya yang liar, merupakan salah satu daya tariknya sebagai seorang seme. Tapi ada juga beberapa seme yang menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai incaran,(termasuk Kabuto!)

Akhirnya tiba juga Kyuubi dan Naruto di toko Kabuto. Mereka berdua pun langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam. Begitu masuk, terciumlah bau mesin yang pekat. Karna selain menjadi tempat penjualan alat untuk penelitian, tempat ini juga dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk menempa alat penelitian yang sudah mulai rusak.

Dipandangilah sekeliling toko tersebut, untuk mencari Kabuto. Memang agak sedikit sulit untuk menemukan Kabuto. Karena toko ini memiliki nuansa yang lumayan suram, dengan dinding toko yang berwarna coklat kehitaman dan lampu yang sudah mulai redup. Naruto sendiripun heran, kenapa sipemilik sama sekali tak berinisiatif mengganti lampu toko, dan mengecat ulang tokonya. Kalau begitu kan kemungkinan para pelanggan toko ini akan meningkat drastis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, dan akhirnya malah terpeleset jatuh dengan cara yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Ittai!" Teriak Naruto, ketika bokongnya sukses mendarat dangan kerasnya di lantai marmer toko tersebut.

"Ah, gomen ne. Ano, Naru-kun." Ucap Kabuto dengan nada maaf yang sama sekali tak selaras dengan wajahnya yang malah ketawa jail.

"Sudahlah Kabuto, cepat berikan. Alat-alat yang biasa kuambil." Perintah Kyuubi.

Naruto lalu berdiri dangan salah satu tangannya menyentuh bokongnya yang masih sakit akibat jatuh tadi. Dipandangi oleh Naruto sosok Kabuto yang berjalan menuju salah satu rak toko. Karena di tempat rak itu penerangannya lumayan bagus, terlihatlah seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 20an dengan tinggi yang lumayan, dan kacamata bulat tebal yang selalu menghiasi sisi matanya. Padahal menurut Naruto, kalau Kabuto sedikit memperbaiki penampilan, pastilah akan banyak wanita yang bakal tergila-gila padanya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kabuto datang dengan membawa sebungkus besar plastik, yang isi didalamnya merupakan pesanan Kyuubi.

"Nih pesananmu Kyuu-chan." Goda Kabuto sekaligus menyerahkan pesanan Kyuubi, dan tentunya mencari kesempatan meraba tangan Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih, dan singkirkan tanganmu Kabuto." Ancam Kyuubi.

"Ihh, galak sekali sih. Nanti tak laku loh. Iyakan Naruto." Ucap Kabuto langsung merangkul Naruto.

"Oi, jauhkan tanganmu dari Naruto!" Seru Kyuubi langsung.

"Naru-chan saja tidak marah kok kamu marah sih." Ledek Kabuto, yang memang senang mengerjai orang yang disukainya ini.

"Hei, Naruto jauh-jauh dari dia. Nanti nular." Tegas Kyuubi.

"Ih, Kyuu-chan jahat nih, masa kekasihmu dibilang nular sih?" Kata Kabuto dengan genit.

"Iya nih nii-chan jangan jahat sama Kabuto dong. Kan kasihan." Ucap Naruto. Beda dengan Kyuubi yang tak terlalu menganggap baik yang namanya homo alias Gay, Naruto sih, senang-senang saja dengan yang namanya Gay, karena ada juga teman sekolahnya yang Gay.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang Naruto. Berapa bayaran untuk alat-alat ini?" Tanya Kyuubi sebelum hendak keluar dari toko.

"Tidak usah pakai uang kok Kyuu-chan, cukup dengan menjadi kekasihku sa.." Sebelum ucapan Kabuto selesai, Kabuto sudah mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan beberapa peralatan besi. Kyuubi lalu meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja kasir, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ceh, dasar! Aku sumpah takkan pernah kesini lagi." Ucap Kyuubi kasar.

Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja. Toh kemarahan Kyuubi tak pernah berlangsung lama. Dulu juga Kyuubi pernah berujar hal yang sama seperti sekarang, tapi beberapa hari kemudian sudah dilupakan juga olehnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi pun bergegas pulang karena Kyuubi ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan penelitiannya.

...

**Di taman Konoha**

Tampak seorang lelaki sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam taman.

ITACHI POV

Aku berjalan memasuki taman ini. Taman yang sudah lama tak pernah ku datangi.

'Terakhir kali aku bermain disini ketika umur 10tahun ya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.' Batin Itachi mengenang masa kecilnya.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri tempat bermain ini. Melihat perosotan yang sering kugunakan, ayunan tempat ayah sering mengayunkannya untuk ibu. Sungguh kenangan yang amat manis untuk dikenang.

'Kenapa sekarang keluarga ini harus tercerai seperti ini'

Tak terasa bulir-bulir airmata turun menelusuri pipiku. Sambil mengingat kenangan-kenangan ketika kecil, airmataku juga tak berhenti membasahi pipiku. Lamunanku lalu dibuyarkan oleh suara-suara dari luar taman ini. Pandanganku langsung terarah pada dua sosok lelaki tersebut.

**End of Itachi POV**

"Ne,ne, Kyuu-nii."

"Hn?"

"Kyuu-nii, mau buat benda apalagi dengan belanjaan itu?"

"..."

"Kyuubi-nii?"

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Kyuubi terhenti. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman. Mata Kyuubi seolah berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Kyuubi hanya terpana dengan pemandangan di dalam taman itu. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang, sedang terduduk di salah satu ayunan taman itu. Kyuubi menatap dengan terpana sosok lelaki yang ada ditaman itu.

"Kyuu?"

Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi hanya terdiam mengikuti arah mata Kyuubi yang menuju ke taman konoha itu. Tapi Naruto tak mendapati sesuatu yang menarik di taman itu, hanya ada seorang lelaki.

"Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Nani?" Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki yang berada di taman itu.

"Ada apa di taman itu?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Tidak ada."

Kyuubi langsung berjalan menjauh dari taman itu, menuju rumah. Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi pergi begitu saja, hanya terpaku bingung.

Tanpa disadari kedua orang ini, sosok lelaki yang tadi mereka pandangi balas memandangi mereka.

...

**Kota Suna**

"Ne, Sasuke? Bagaimana disana?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, okaa-san." Balas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu di sana?"

"Biasa saja."

"Apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan teman disana?"

"Hn."

"Yare-yare. Ne Sasu-kun, okaa-san cuma mau bilang kalau sebentar lagi akan ada sepupumu yang pindah ke sana."

"Sepupu?"

"Iya, sepupu. Dia akan melanjutkan SMA di konoha, makanya untuk sementara ia akan tinggal bersamamu. Bolehkan?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Baguslah Sasuke. Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Okaa-san sayang padamu."

"Hn."

Mikoto lalu menutup telepon untuk anaknya. Sebenarnya ia masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kepindahan anaknya ke Konoha. Ia takut anak bungsunya ini akan bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.

Selagi Mikoto merenung, seseorang berjalan dengan perlahan di belakang Mikoto.

"Bibi."

Mikoto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ya, Gaa-chan." Senyum ramah Mikoto terpampang di wajahnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya berjalan menuju bibinya, terlihat sedikit rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Ne, Gaa-chan bibi minta tolong untuk menjaga Sasuke di Konoha ya?"

"Te,tentu saja aku akan." Sahut Gaara terbata.

"Hn, Gaa-chan anak yang baik." Tangan Mikoto terulur ke arah Gaara. Berusaha untuk meraih tangan Gaara.

Setelah teraih tangan Gaara, Mikoto langsung menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya. Sambil mengusap-usap kepala Gaara, Mikoto membisikkan beberapa kata. Kata itu langsung membuat Gaara terpaku. Menyadari Gaara yang terdiam kaku, Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ne, Gaara bukankah sekarang waktunya kau pergi?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya Gaa-chan."

Gaara langsung membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi. Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, Mikoto kembali mengatakan sesuatu. Ucapan Mikoto ini membuatnya tersenyum pahit, dan langsung bergegas pergi.

'Semoga kamu dapat menemukan mereka Gaara'

...

TBC..

Hyaahaa,,

Selesai!

Akhir na,,

Gip ripiuw yo!


End file.
